Modern processing devices employ disk encryption to protect data at rest. However, data in memory is in plaintext and vulnerable to attacks. Attackers can use a variety of techniques including software and hardware-based bus scanning, memory scanning, hardware probing etc. to retrieve data from memory. This data from memory could include sensitive data for example, privacy-sensitive data, IP-sensitive data, and also keys used for file encryption or communication. The exposure of data is further exacerbated with the current trend of moving data and enterprise workloads into the cloud utilizing virtualization-based hosting services provided by cloud service providers.